1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf balls. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvement of dimples of a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf balls have numerous dimples on the surface thereof. The dimples cause turbulent flow separation through disrupting the air flow around the golf ball during the flight. By causing the turbulent flow separation, a separating point of air from the golf ball shifts backwards leading to the reduction of a drag. The turbulent flow separation promotes the differentia between upper separating point and lower separating point of the golf ball, which results from the backspin, thereby enhancing the lift force that acts upon the golf ball. Reduction of the drag and enhancement of the lift force is referred to as “dimple effect”. Excellent dimples disturb the air flow more efficiently.
A variety of proposals with respect to dimples in an attempt to improve flight performances have been made. U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,132 discloses a golf ball having dimples arranged with an extremely high density. U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,677 discloses a golf ball having a dimple pattern in which dimples having a great diameter and dimples having a small diameter are provided in combination. GB 2370996A discloses a golf ball having dimples with a great size.
Top concern to golf players for golf balls is the travel distance. In light of elevation of the travel distance, there remains room for an improvement of the dimples. An object of the present invention is to provide a golf ball that is excellent in the flight performance.